Edgy Kings of who knows where?
by TheNav
Summary: Just a short story I wrote 4 a friend. but it looked cool enough to share with u guys! *it was the beggining of time, it was the time of Scorpion King! but in another country abt anoteh king . . . ie Paul Heyman? Edge n Mysterio r dere! R/R pls pls pls!


****

Disclaimer:

WWE, and all related wrestlers mentioned on this story does not belong to me! (damn!) The story does . . . but it . . . its inspired by the movie Scorpion King which ALSO doesn't belong to me! (stupid)

****

Author's Note:

Just a little story that poped on my mind! I wrote it for a friend and . . . well . . . it was too good for not to share with u guys! Lemme know what u think! 

**__**

The Edgy king:

By: Splatty

__

Long ago, in a city far, far away, there lived a king named Paul Heymanius the 3rd. His forefathers fought with courage and dignity to win this country. But King Paul's motto was just to collect taxes from all the residents in the country. Day by day, the taxes were raised, it raised and raised until the people had no more to give. They starved to death, the citizens had no food to eat nor money to buy it. Their farms were taken away because they hadn't the money to pay the taxes. And if the citizens were unable to pay, they were brutally tortured and sometimes hanged! 

One day, two young travelers arrived in the city, they were two famous Gladiators called in nick names as Edge and Mysterio.

The people were shocked by their presence, were they here to help the city? 

King Paul sent his servants to bring the two guests for dinner. 

At the palace, the two visitors mentioned about the poor people of the town. They said:

"Your people are very pale and poorly dressed."

"Yes, and how may it be of my concern?" Spat the King. 

"You majesty, these are your people! You should be responsible for them!" Cried Mysterio.

King Paul: "Ha! I only care for those who pay their taxes regularly!" 

Edge: "I hear that your government is hated by the people and is a joke to entire world."

King Paul: "How DARE you?! Are you saying that my government sucks?"

Edge: "n . . . No I did not . . ."

King Paul: "VERY WELL! If you think you could be a better ruler than I . . . we shall decide this the traditional way! Man VS Man, Mano E Mano! In the Ring!"

Edge: "But we said no such thing!"

King Paul: "Who so ever wins in battle, will be crowned as King of WWE country!"

Edge: "I accept your challenge! For the People! By the People!"

After bidding them good bye, the King called upon his best gladiators:

'Big Show':

Height: 7.5 

Weight: unknown

Status: The current WWE champion, after defeating Brocko Lesenier.

Chirisais Benoit:

Height: 6.2

Weight: 275 pounds

Status: After gaining the nick name 'Most technical Gladiator around', He gained the 'double-team title'.

Kurtis Angle:

Height: 5.10

Weight: 180 pounds

Status: The most hated fighter around, the current half of the Double team title. Next to Benoit

__

The match was set to be held the following Tuesday. All the citizens were allowed to see the battle, unlike before when only the royal family could see fights. 

Before the big day, the King told his men to wear fresh-knuckles, though this was forbidden in this match, they cheated either way.

****

The match:

__

Edge and Mysterio entered the square circle followed by the Big show, Benoit and Angle.

Edge ( to the judge ): "But this isn't fair! They out number us by one!" 

Suddenly, a man jumped out of the crowd. He spoke: "I will be your third man young Gladiator!"

Judge: "Who sir, are you?"

Man: "My name is Matt Hardy"

Judge: "And why may I ask you want to participate in this match?"

Matt: "King Paul and his bandits killed my Brother! I want revenge on that soul!"

Judge (sighing): "Very well, offer accepted, Thy may fight with honorable might."

The battle started with Edge and Big show. Of course, none of the fighters stood a chance of winning against this big brute. The giant was beating the hell out of the three. Benoit and Angle hardly entered the ring! The battle lasted days, Big show was getting exhausted hour by hour, Mysterio took most of the beatings. And at last, he fell to the ground after receiving an upper cut to his jaw.

"Time to Die!" Growled the Show raising his hands. This punch could've been the end of this mighty fighter.

Mysterio slid out of the way at the last available MOMENT! He hurriedly slapped his partner's hand, Edge. With a Clothesline here and a spear there, the Show dropped to his knees and fell to the ground he indeed was exhausted.

1!

2!

Benoit and Angle rushed into the ring, Matt Hardy made his way into it by flipping over from the side bars (long ago they HAD no turnbuckles!), Moonsaluting Angle. But Benoit was about to break the count when, Matt speared him out of harms way!

3!!!!!!!!!

The Judge: "As a result for PINFALL! The winner and new WWE king! EEDGE! MAAAAT HAAARDY and REEEY MYYSSSTTERRRIO!"

The crowd screamed with joy! They jumped out and celebrated with their new kings.

The People of WWE country were forever happy and joy full, the new government raised the city from down- to – top. King Paul or Paul Heyman, never showed his face there again. It is unsure of what became of him. But Matt, Edge and Rey, these three Gladiators of Justice stood side-by-side to protect their new country. It was peace there for the time being. 

But what will happen if new threats endure it?

Will the three kings be united forever? Or did dark force broke them for eternity?

What did happen to city after this courageous victory? And why wasn't this mentioned in the History Books? 

We shall never know. 


End file.
